


Worrying

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Multi, Oswald please stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Oswald hopes nobody noticed.





	

He catches himself at it a few times, halfway through the familiar motion, as easy as breathing by now, and stops, his heart pounding as he backs out quickly, hoping nobody noticed. (Truthfully, he thinks that neither Albany nor Flick ever did.) Oswald knows the difference well, the duty, emotions and fun separated in his mind into clear divisions, although he still makes the same mistake, over and over again.

 

It is fear that ties his tongue as he starts talking, and it takes time for him to get used to people, because he knows they judge his every step, compare him to those who bore his title before. (And then they know that Oswald is not his father, a smiling, gentle man, who allowed the whole city to do as it pleased. He is not his mother, pliant and soft as clay, modelled into a pretty doll in a dress. Oswald is angry, bitter and driven, and, more than anything, he wants change.) The Prince always keeps his hands and heart to himself; he is not going to ask for more than what he has. He flirts, but almost never follows through with it, he loves, but fear often binds him. There is always a price to pay for everything, and he knows that, better than anyone, when the blood of so many of his friends stains his conscience.

 

But then, there is no time to be scared, not when everything is ending, even if it is only his world at stake, so one day he does not stop, and flirts openly, smiles, and takes a chance. The kiss pressed to Flick’s lips is gentle, more like a peck than anything else, and Oswald waits.


End file.
